In today's environment businesses are often required to respond to a large volume of e-mails. Servicing customers who prefer text transmitted as electronic mail (“e-mail”) as a method of communication has become an important part of customer service. E-mail response systems can be implemented by specialized computer systems. A goal of an e-mail response system is to determine why a customer is e-mailing a service center and to provide a satisfactory response.
Often an automated e-mail service system provides or suggests a response to a customer e-mail that is inappropriate. E-mail response systems may be required to handle a large volume of e-mails. If a small percentage of e-mails do not get an appropriate response or are inefficiently handled, a business can experience a significant increase in customer service costs. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved e-mail response system.